


the things that will be lost (oh, can we just get a pause?)

by deandratb



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, this could also be read as platonic? it really works both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Dorothy and Blanche have a late night chat after the events of "Two Rode Together."
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 12 Days of Ficlets





	the things that will be lost (oh, can we just get a pause?)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 5 of 12 Days of Ficlets, requested by [@cheersnbc](cheersnbc.tumblr.com). Prompt: **"You can have half."**

“Blanche?” 

When Dorothy let herself into the kitchen after midnight, she’d expected to find it empty. Instead, the table was already occupied.

“Dorothy!” Blanche pressed one hand to her chest, the other suspended in midair--and holding a forkful of cheesecake. “You startled me. Couldn’t sleep?”

“No.”

“Me neither. I expected you to be out like a light, though, after your trip with Sophia. What’s wrong?”

Dorothy watched her dig into the dessert. “Where did that come from? I thought we ate the last of the cheesecake after Rose had that terrible conversation at work.”

“Oh, we did finish that one. I bought this on Friday.” Blanche smiled, her eyes merry. “It was hidden in the freezer for future emergencies.”

Nodding, Dorothy took her seat at the table. “And there have been several emergencies since then,” she guessed.. 

The pan sitting between them was three-quarters empty, with Blanche slowly whittling the remaining triangle down.

“Now, Dorothy, don’t think you can distract me so easily. You didn’t answer my question. What has you up at this hour?”

She waved Blanche’s concern away. “It’s nothing, really. My trip with Ma didn’t go the way I wanted it to.”

“How so?”

“Whenever I tried to spend time with her, she tried to get away from me. We rode Space Mountain together before we left, so she seemed happy in the end. But--I don’t know, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Well, Sophia can be contrary. Maybe once you stop trying so hard, she’ll be more interested.”

“That’s pretty much what she said.” Dorothy sighed. “What’s keeping me awake isn’t what a struggle the trip turned out to be; it’s the reason behind it.”

Blanche set her fork down, reaching for a napkin. “Sounds serious.”

“As a heart attack.” She leaned back in her seat. “Or another stroke, or...who knows, it could be anything at Ma’s age. You know, she promised to live forever while we were in the hotel?”

Blanche chuckled. “That sounds like Sophia.” 

“I try not to think about it, but it’s a fact: she won’t be around forever. And I can’t begin to imagine my life after she’s gone. It makes me want to hold on tighter, as if that will postpone the inevitable...or just get her to look at some damn slides with me and live in the past for a little longer.”

Nudging the cheesecake towards Dorothy, Blanche got up to circle the table. She leaned down and hugged her from behind.

“Wouldn’t it be nice sometimes if we could all stop getting older?”

Dorothy closed her eyes, the side of her face resting against Blanche’s. “Sometimes, I’d like that.”

Blanche kissed her cheek before straightening back up. “Since unfortunately that’s not an option, Dorothy, you’d just better keep the most important thing in mind.”

“And what’s that?” Dorothy watched her walk back to her own chair and settle into it again.

“Whatever happens, you won’t be going through it alone.”

“Thank you, Blanche.”

She let out a slow breath, her eyes landing on the uneaten cheesecake between them. “I forgot to ask, what has you up tonight finishing off your emergency supply?”

“Oh, that.” Blanche shook her head. “Compared to what you’re going through, it’s downright silly.”

“What is it?”

“I spent the day drawing scenes from Rose’s stories, convinced we were going to be the next big children’s authors. And then we realized it was all for nothing, went to the beach to end the day on a high note...and not a single man there asked me out.”

Blanche rested her chin on her hand, narrowing her eyes at Dorothy’s quiet chuckle. 

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No. No, not at all.”

The chuckle bubbled up into Dorothy’s low laugh, and she gave up trying. “Maybe a little.”

She reached for Blanche’s hand. “Come on, Blanche, you were going to make St. Olaf fables a publishing hit? They put **us** to sleep!”

Miffed but unable to disagree, Blanche shrugged it off. “At least my drawings were good.”

“I’m sure they were.”

“Would you like to see them?”

Dorothy glanced at the clock. “Why not. I’m not going to be able to sleep anytime soon.”

Blanche beamed at her. “I’ll go get them.” She detoured to the silverware drawer before leaving the kitchen, setting a clean fork down next to the cheesecake. 

“Tonight, you need this more than I do. You can have half.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Evermore" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
